A New Beginning
by charlie353
Summary: This is my version of how Gaara changes from a sadistic kid to a nice young Kazekage. When he stops listening to his demon things seem to get much worse. But, things get worse before they can get better.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the sand siblings. Never will. (It would be awesome if I did)**

**Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction ever! I hope to continue it! Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The Beginning

2:07 AM

Gaara sat on the floor in his room leaning against the bed. He was alone. It was normal for him but, he never truly got used to it. When he was younger, he would cry. But, now at almost the age 14, he never cried. It was as if he had run out of tears. The emotions that would well up inside him just didn't seem to be there anymore. It's almost as if the real Gaara had just shut down, never to be seen again.

He sat there with a completely blank face just like always. He was preparing his mind for the day to come, knowing that the day to come might make him have a fit. Gaara always had fits. At least, once a week. Something inside him just seemed to snap all the time now and he didn't know why. He would scream, kick and throw things. But, he never cried. Afterwards, he would lie on the floor in his torn apart room and stare blankly at the wall until Kankuro or Temari would come to see if he was okay. Gaara would answer "yes" quietly but that was a lie. He wanted to tell them everything of how he felt but, that Gaara was hidden away deep inside him.

The next day was a day for a new mission. One, that Gaara knew, would be an assassination mission. _The pay is good, _thought Gaara even though he didn't want to have to kill anyone. Those days were over he had decided. Ever since he had met Naruto he had adopted a new way of living even though it was hard for him. The taunts and sadistic words that Shukaku would say made it that way. Gaara wished the words would stop but, there was no way to completely control Shukaku. Gaara hated that. This time, he was sure he wasn't going to kill. He was going to control himself.

* * *

><p>7:00 AM<p>

Gaara sat on the couch drinking a cup of coffee as Temari came downstairs.

"Good Morning" Temari said.

_She seems cheerful this morning_, thought Gaara.

Temari made herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Gaara. She had become used to him and even though she was a little scared still, she knew that he had a good side. She flipped on the T.V. and turned on what looked like a crime show. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Kankuro is such a lazy bum, huh?" Temari laughed.

Gaara only nodded yes, his eyes looking down at his coffee cup.

"Another mission today. You excited?" She was a little too happy.

_She doesn't know it's going to be an assassination… "_I guess" Gaara said looking up at the T.V.

"You don't sound very excited" Now she looked concerned.

_And you wonder why… "_That's because I'm not." Gaara said a little irritated.

"Don't worry, it will be fine!" She smiled.

_Maybe I should kill you instead of the target… _"Yeah, probably" Gaara mumbled.

Temari sighed.

* * *

><p>7:39 AM<p>

After a long awkward silence with Gaara, Temari finally heard Kankuro running around his room getting ready for the day. He was always the last one up and he always left only about 20 minutes left to get ready. Temari sighed again and got up from the couch going to make Kankuro some toast.

Kankuro stumbled down the stairs sleepily all ready and dressed in his usual outfit.

"Man! I'm hungry!" Kankuro half shouted.

_Like always…_ "That means your growing." Gaara sighed.

"I made you toast, don't worry" Temari smiled and put a plate of toast on the table which Kankuro ran over to eat as fast as he could.

_Fatty… _"You sure have a manly appetite" Gaara said.

"I'm such a man now!" Kankuro said with his mouth full.

"You could use some manners though…" Temari mumbled under her breath.

* * *

><p>8:00 AM<p>

Everyone was ready and headed out to the main building for their mission. Gaara was lagging behind everyone walking with his head down. He could see the people of the village mumbling about him, calling him a monster. He would have very well killed someone if it wasn't for Naruto.

The siblings arrived at the main building and walked up to the Kazakages office. The three stood in front of his desk waiting for him to give them the mission.

_Just say it already…_ thought Gaara irritated already.

"Your mission is to assassinate…" and the kage started to explain making Gaara want to lash out. He hated assassinations now.

_I don't want to do this! Change your mind! I don't want to kill a person! This person is probably innocent! I just know it! Screw you Kazakage! I'm not doing this! But, I have to! Why me? _Gaara screamed at himself in his head.

"We will report back right after we finish, sir" Temari said in her most professional voice.

"Good. Now go." The kage said shoeing them away.

* * *

><p>9:01 AM<p>

The three were at the gate to the village ready to go. Gaara was completely silent knowing that he should have spoken out to the Kazekage. Temari had her hands on her hips confident as ever. Kankuro still seemed half asleep.

"Well, let's go!" Temari said hustling them along as they began to walk. "We have to be there by nightfall so we can sneak in and Gaara can… finish the job" Temari hesitated.

"Right!" Kankuro said completely unaware of the position Gaara was in.

They started walking, Temari in the lead as always.

"So Kankuro, you finish the thing I told you about?" Temari asked.

"Yep!" He smiled happily.

"What thing?" asked Gaara.

"You did exactly what I told you to do?" Temari asked ignoring Gaara's question.

"Yep, exactly!" Kankuro replied happily again.

"What thing?" Gaara asked again.

"Oh, and that little thing on its belly?" She asked still ignoring Gaara.

"That one thing? Oh yes, I did do that!" Kankuro said happily once again.

"What thing!" Gaara half screamed.

"Oh it's nothing" Temari said in a sly voice.

"Yeah it's nothing" Kankuro repeated.

_I'm in for a long mission…_ Gaara thought crankily.

6:27 PM

* * *

><p>"We got here!" kankuro collapsed on the ground by the tree. They were at the edge of the forest. A house was not too far from the spot they were at. In the house was the man they were supposed to be assassinating.<p>

"We are early!" Temari explained.

"Yay…" Gaara said sarcastically.

"Is someone grumpy!" Temari said in a baby tone to Gaara.

"Yeah Gaara! You have a really bad attitude today!" Kankuro explained.

"Oh really?" Gaara raised his voice.

"Yeah!" Kankuro raised his voice too.

"Guys just calm down" Temari was still playful.

"Well, obviously I have a bad attitude!" Gaara was almost yelling now.

"Well, it's true! You do!" Kankuro was almost yelling too.

"Really calm down!" Temari said seriously now.

"I won't calm down, Temari!" Gaara yelled. "None of you know the position I'm in right now!"

"What position?" Kankuro was confused.

"I don't want to assassinate some random person! Killing is not something I enjoy doing anymore!"

"Well, you have never had a problem before!" Temari was confused too.

"Well, let me put it this way, Temari! You try going in there and killing that man!" Gaara yelled more.

"Why would I do that?" She yelled back.

"Why would I do that?" Gaara asked.

"Well, because you have always done that kind of stuff!" Kankuro yelled back.

"Well, I don't want to anymore!" Gaara burst out and turned his back to his brother and sister.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"You guys can just kill him without me…" Gaara said and he began to walk away back to the village.

"Gaara wait!" Temari ran to him. "Please… Don't leave…"

"We can't finish this mission without you." Kankuro added.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara you know why." Kankuro looked to the ground. "You're the only one who can… finish the job."

"Gaara… If you want to become Kazegage one day you are going to have to do this." Temari said.

"This is… This is…" Gaara could feel a not growing in his throat. "Difficult…" he finally said.

"No one said it was going to be easy getting there. Sometimes in life we have to do things we don't like…" Temari said wisely.

"Then why don't you do it?" Gaara asked raising his voice a little bit.

"It's orders from the top. You have to do this." Temari replied.

"G-"Kankuro was about to say something.

"Fine…" Gaara began walking to the house. "Let's get this done and over with…"

There was silence for almost the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>12:32 PM<p>

"That's him?" Whispers kankuro in surprise.

"Shush!" Gaara whispers.

They were standing right over the man they were supposed to be assassinating. He lay there so peacefully in his sleep that Gaara began to wonder why someone such as this man would actually be threatening the existence of the village or the life of the Kazekage.

"Come on guys," Temari whispered from the doorway.

Gaara sighs. He makes a sharp knife out of his sand and puts it to the man's throat but hesitates.

"Hurry up!" Kankuro whispers.

Gaara closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I said I wasn't going to… I'm sorry…"

With that, Gaara slit the man's throat and watched as the blood poured out of him. He had killed another person. Another innocent man Gaara had taken the life of.

"Let's go," said Temari.

"Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara turned to the doorway and walked back the way he came not saying a word. The knife disappeared back into thin grains of sand.

"Come on kankuro…" Temari began walking the same way Gaara had come.

They both felt guilty for making Gaara do something he didn't want to do. They were going to make it up to him, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the first chapter. I really hope you like. Sorry if I have bad grammar. I really worked on it. I was thinking while I wrote it that Gaara usually kills his victims more violently but, I think I'm making him much nicer. Also he is changing in the fanfic. <strong>

**Read and Review! I will try to post the next chapter soon! I don't have a lot of time but, I will try.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Second chapter of A New Beginning! Wow, I never thought I would actually do it. I'm committed to something! Yes!**

**I do not own the Sand Siblings or any of the Naruto characters. (If I did, that would be so awesome but, oh well.)**

* * *

><p>12:08 AM<p>

A huge crash awoke Temari and Kankuro from their slumber. They both ran down the hallway with their kunai in hand. They both swooshed down the stairs silently with ninja skill. Temari was the first one who ran into the kitchen to see Gaara with a broom sweeping up glass and cookies. Kankuro came in.

"Gaara?" asked Temari.

_Why did you ask? _"Uh… Sorry, I was getting the cookies and my sand didn't catch the falling jar" Gaara said.

Kankuro yawned loudly. "Well, if that was all then I'm going back to bed. Nighty Night." Kankuro left back upstairs.

_Lazy butt…_ Thought Gaara as he kept sweeping.

"Are you ok Gaara?" Temari asked.

_No, can't you tell? I'm tired as hell and I didn't get my friggin cookies!_ "Yeah, I'm good…" Gaara said.

Temari sighed. "Gaara, I know that you really don't sleep much at all but, do you think you could try for at least an hour?"

_Is she out of her mind? _"No" Stated Gaara simply.

"No one can live without sleep. Not even you. I know it's hard for you to sleep but, you haven't slept for almost 3 weeks! That can't be good." Temari said.

"I'm not going to sleep and that's that!" Gaara raised his voice slightly.

"I'm concerned about you. Please, let me help!" Temari pleaded.

_When have you ever been concerned? _"You can't help me" Gaara said.

"Please!"

"No"

"Please, Gaara!"

"No"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Why?" Asked Temari.

_Shut up already! _"Because, you don't know anything about how I sleep and what happens!" Gaara yelled.

"Then tell me," Temari said calmly.

"Maybe" Was all Gaara could say back. He didn't want to argue with her. She had this look that almost scared him.

"Thank you," Temari looks at the clock on the wall in the shape of cat. "Happy Birthday, Gaara" She said with a smile.

Shock was in Gaara's eyes. He turned to the clock and saw it was after twelve. It was officially January 19th, his birthday.

"This is the first time anyone has said that to me." Gaara said.

"You are welcome!" Temari said and left to go back to bed. As she walked up the stairs she said "It's a start."

Gaara smiled and finished sweeping. After he was finished he went to the couch and turned on the television to SpongeBob. "Thank you, Temari." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>8:50 AM<p>

Gaara sighs. Temari was usually up by now. _Wow, I'm actually worrying about what my family is up to… _Thought Gaara. _I wonder if it's a good thing… _With a couple more thoughts, Gaara could hear rustling upstairs. Soon after that, Temari came down the stairs and got some coffee.

Temari sat down next to Gaara on the couch and handed him a present rapped in colorful paper.

Shock was in Gaara's eyes once again. "For me?"

"Yes silly! It's your birthday, and this is my present to you!" She said happily. "Now open it!"

Gaara smiled softly and took the paper off the gift. To his surprise, it was a bag of Snicker doodle cookie mix.

"So… Do you like it?" Asked Temari.

"Yes!" Gaara almost shouted. He was happy, but not just happy, overjoyed! "Thank you!"

Temari smiled. _Man, I haven't seen him this happy since he killed that old drunk dude who was getting on his nerves since the day he was born!_ Thought Temari. The next thing Temari knew she could smell cookies being baked. She predicted Kankuro would be down any minute from the smell. She was right; he came running downstairs pulling his shirt over his head.

"Kankuro!" Temari said in an annoyed tone. "Where is your present for Gaara?"

"Oh! Right!" With that he ran back upstairs to get his gift.

"Kankuro is really self-centered" She said to Gaara.

_Fat and lazy too… _"I guess so," said Gaara.

Kankuro came running downstairs with his gift. "Here you go, Gaara!" He handed Gaara the gift.

"Thanks" Gaara began to open it to see his old teddy bear. But, it had been fixed up a bit from all the rips and tares he had made in it out of anger. A new thing had been added on its tummy too. _I heart_ _cookies… _Gaara read. He smiled at that. "This is great Kankuro, thank you"

"Awe, it was nothing. Temari came up the idea." He said back.

"Both of you thank you. This is the best birthday I have ever had," Gaara smiled.

3:15 PM

Gaara sat on the ground watching Temari train against his sand clone he had made. Temari was soaked in sweat from trying to take down the clone. Every move she conflicted upon it, the clone would block easily.

"Come on Temari, I made the clone at your level of taijutsu." Gaara said as he poked at the ground bored.

"It… Is… Not… At… My… Level!" She said between pants. She swung another hit at the clone but, it just blocked it. Seeing an open spot she punched at its rib cage but, of course it blocked the attack. "I GIVE UP!" Screamed Temari and collapsed on the ground. The sand clone disintegrated into thin air.

"Should I make it easier next time?" asked Gaara innocently.

"Shut up!" Temari said getting her breath back.

_Don't make me sand coffin you… _"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" Gaara said.

Temari came up to sit next to Gaara. She was still breathing heavy from her exercise.

"You made it that hard on purpose, huh?" suspiciously asked Temari.

"It was for your own good." Gaara said.

"How?" asked Temari.

"Well, a little challenge never hurt anyone. You will get much better this way. At least once you actually learn where the openings are." Gaara half smiled.

Temari only frowned. "You know, sometimes you're such an ass!" Temari said.

_You're asking for it… _Gaara thought.

* * *

><p>8:50 PM<p>

Gaara sat on the roof of the house looking up at the sun that had begun to set. Watching the sun set was one of Gaara's favorite things to do. Seeing the sky turn from blue to various colors of pink, orange, and red was one of the few things he had learned to enjoy. He heard footsteps behind him knowing that it was Temari. _What is with her, caring about me all so suddenly_? Thought Gaara a little annoyed. Temari came and sat by Gaara.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Temari said while looking up at the sky.

"Yes, everyday it sets differently," Gaara said. Temari was slightly shocked that Gaara was feeling something for nature.

"Do you do this every day, watch the sun set?" Temari asked.

"Yes," Gaara was slightly shy to admit it.

"So…" Temari had that face of wanting something.

Gaara just sighed, "What do you want?"

"Well…" Temari hesitated.

_This can't be good…_ Gaara thought angrily.

"Will you sleep tonight?" Temari blurted out fast.

"Not this again!" Gaara madly said.

"Well, you said maybe so I thought-"Temari was cut off.

"I said maybe! That doesn't mean anything!" The sun was almost completely set.

"You are being so stubborn! Why don't you trust me?" Temari asked.

"You don't understand me Temari! I'm being stubborn because I hate sleeping! Can't you see that?" Gaara half screamed.

"Yes, I can see that! But, if you don't sleep you will get very sick and die!" Temari yelled.

"You don't think I know that? I have gotten really sick before and all I have to do is drink a red bull!" Gaara yelled back.

"That's unhealthy!" Temari screamed.

"Shut the hell up before I lose control!" Gaara screamed at the top of his lungs.

Temari wasn't surprised; she knew she was pushing it. "Could you please explain what happens when you sleep?"

"It's Shukaku, okay?" Gaara had calmed down a little bit. "It gives me the worst nightmares. I can feel when fire is engulfing me. I can feel the water in my lungs when it drowns me. I can feel the wounds when a thousand kunai are cutting me. I can feel…" Gaara trailed off.

Temari was shocked. She didn't know that the nightmares were really that bad. "I'm sorry… I didn't know."

There was silence as the sun set all the way and the starry night sky lit up.

"If you want me to sleep that bad I will…" Gaara said slowly.

"I don't want to force you." Temari said ashamed.

"The truth is… I'm scared." Gaara said. "I'm so afraid of the Shukaku, the sand demon inside of me."

"Gaara?" Temari asked.

"What?"

"If you are willing to sleep I will be right by your side the whole night. I promise." What Temari said was somewhat comforting to Gaara. He would have someone there to keep him safe. To make sure he was okay when he woke up. The not in his throat from his mission the other day started to come back.

"Thank you…" choked out Gaara.

"You're welcome." Temari said.

* * *

><p>11:00 PM<p>

"Well, I'm off to bed!" Kankuro yawned sleepily and went upstairs.

"I think I will go to bed too…" Gaara said.

"Really, Gaara?" asked Temari.

"Yes, I'm ready," Gaara said and stood up from the couch.

"You get pajamas on; I will be up there in a second." Temari said.

"Okay…" Gaara said uncomfortable and went upstairs to get ready to sleep. _What am I doing?_ He screamed at himself in his head.

Temari went into the kitchen and got a cup out of the cabinet. She poured milk into the cup and put in into the microwave heating it up. Then, Temari couldn't believe what she was doing; she took out two sleeping pills and smashed then up into powder. She then took the milk out of the microwave and poured the powder in. _These sleeping pills will even make Shukaku sleep… _Temari thought. She was really hoping that they would work.

She then went upstairs to Gaara's room. He was sitting on the bed and looked up from the floor. She handed Gaara the cup of milk. "Warm milk always makes me drowsy so this will hopefully help sooth you." She smiled.

"Thanks," Gaara said and took a sip of the milk. "Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" Gaara asked as he took more sips of the milk.

"I can see you are trying to not listen to Shukaku. I can see you trying to be a better person." Temari answered.

Gaara nodded as his eyes began to get heavy. "You're a good sister…" He said.

Temari took the cup from Gaara. "Thank you." she said.

Gaara lay down and pulled the sheets up to his neck. _Wow, I didn't know warm milk made you this tired… _He thought.

"I'm going to be here all night." Temari said.

Gaara only nodded. He was unable to keep his eyes open any longer. His body relaxed and he fell asleep.

"Gaara, I really hope those sleeping pills will work." Temari said out loud. She then lay down on the floor and closed her eyes. _I hope I don't have any nightmares…_ She thought as she fell asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>I am thinking about where I should go with this story. I have 2 ideas right now.<strong>

**1) Shukaku convinces Gaara that Temari is getting close to him just to kill him because of who he is so Gaara goes on some kind of a rampage.**

**2) Shukaku gets pissed that Gaara is sleeping now without nightmares so he makes Gaara see things making Gaara extremely paranoid making him have a break down and have criminal behavior again.**

**I hope the grammar is good (it's a pet peeve of mine) and I really hope you guys like the story! Read and Review! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Third Chapter! I can't figure out if I am going to continue this story. I was writing this mostly for reviews since it is my first fanfic, but then I have been thinking and I shouldn't be writing for reviews but for myself. So I'm not sure if I will continue but, I hope you like this next chapter!**

**I DO NOT own the Sand Siblings or any of the Naruto characters that I use in this story. **

* * *

><p>All Gaara could see was pitch black darkness. <em>Where am I?<em> Gaara thought. He looked around to see anything. But, there was just black. Then there was a flame. It was a blue flame, burning with life. He walked up to it curiously. He reached out his hand to touch it. Something stopped him from touching it though. _Where am I?_ Gaara thought again.

**Nowhere, **an ominous voice bellowed.

Gaara flinched. _You can hear my thoughts…_

**I AM your thoughts, **the ominous voice said.

Gaara's eyes widened. He then knew it was the Shukaku speaking? _What do you want? _Gaara thought coldly.

**Tsk, tsk, and here I thought we could talk and catch up! **Shukaku sarcastically said.

_What do you want?_ Gaara angrily screamed in thought.

**Straight to the point I see. **Shukaku said.

_When it comes to you I want to know right away!_ Gaara thought madly.

**Man, are you stupid… **Shukaku's voice said.

_That's what you wanted to say to me? _Gaara thought.

**You're so stupid that you don't even know what I am talking about. **If Gaara could see Shukaku he knew that it would be smirking.

_Just shut up and tell me where I am! _Gaara was being very urgent.

**I have something to say first. **Shukaku confirmed.

_Where am I? _Gaara asked again not wanting Shukaku to say anything but his time and place.

**You are just so damn dumb sometimes, Gaara. I mean trusting someone again and thinking that they might "love" you. **Shukaku continued.

_I want to know where I am! _Gaara had begun to think about what had happened with Yashamaru.

**I mean come on! You would think that one time of rejection would be enough for a monster like you. **Shukaku said.

_Shut up! _Gaara put his hands over his ears.

**My point is that anyone that is trying to get close to you only wants to kill you. **

_Temari isn't like that! _Gaara felt like his head was going to explode.

**It's part of her plan, Gaara! Imagine the fame she would have if she killed you!**

_You're lying! _Gaara screamed.

**Even I tell the truth. She slipped something into the milk she gave you before you went to sleep.**

_You're lying! _Gaara repeated.

**That thing made me sleep too. Your beloved sister was trying to kill you the whole time you were sleeping you dumb-ass! **

_She wouldn't do that! _Gaara screamed.

**You want to know something else, Gaara? **Shukaku playfully said.

_What do you want now?_ Gaara yelled.

**You see, I'm awake now. **

Gaara's eyes widened with realization. _Where am I?_ Fear struck through his body.

**You're in a dream… **Shukaku whispered and the flame burst into a bright red and orange color. In the center shot out a hand. Gaara tried to run but the hand grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him into the flame. He looked to the hand and up the arm seeing a face. Not just any face though. It was Temari's face.

"Let go! Leave me alone!" Gaara screamed out loud but, she kept pulling him into the fire. Her eyes were red like a demon. She smirked evilly. **You have been bad…** She whispered pulling him closer. Gaara struggled as the flames were engulfing him burning his skin. He screamed and kicked looking straight into the demons eyes. **You are coming to hell with me!** It screamed.

* * *

><p>8:45 am<p>

"Gaara! Wake up!" Temari shouted.

"Don't touch me!" Gaara's eyes shot wide open. He sat up his breathing was heavy and he had a cold sweat. He looked around to see Temari with a worried face. Gaara realized he was shaking.

Gaara just looked at Temari with a scared face.

"Gaara. It's okay. It was just a dream." Temari rushed when saying that. He just kept staring at her. "It's okay." She put out her hand to touch his shoulder but he jerked away. "Gaara…" Temari said in a sad voice.

"Don't touch me…" Gaara muttered and got out of bed pushing passed Temari and going to the bathroom.

Temari just sat there looking at the floor for a little while. _The pills must have worn off… Next time I need to make sure that I wake him up before they do…_ She noted to herself.

Mean while in the bathroom, Gaara was sitting on the counter staring on the floor. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. _Temari wouldn't try to kill me…_ He thought. _She is not just getting close to me just to kill me; I mean that's totally ridiculous isn't it? _Gaara pulled his knees to his chest like he was curling up into a little ball. He was thinking about what happened with Yashamaru. _Temari isn't going to kill me… For starters she can't lay a hand on me… She can't right? _

Temari knocked on the bathroom door making Gaara jump. "Are you okay, Gaara? It was just a bad dream. It wasn't real." Gaara heard her voice from the other side of the door.

"Will you please just leave me alone for a little while?" He calmly asked even though he was freaking out.

"O-okay. If that's what you want then I will be downstairs if you need me." She said.

Gaara heard her footsteps go away from the door. He got off the counter and out of the bathroom. Then he went to his room and sat on the bed_. I don't believe that Temari would want to murder me. She doesn't seem like the type of person to do that…_ Gaara thought. _**It's all part of her plan… **_Shukaku whispered in the back of Gaara's mind.

Temari went downstairs to the kitchen to see Kankuro sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You would think we would have a mission by now…" He said almost whining.

"Oh, it's not that bad considering that nowadays it seems like all the missions we go on we have to kill someone." Temari sighed.

"Yeah…" Kankuro switched the channel on the TV. "Temari, how come you have been trying to get to Gaara all of a sudden; I mean you have never really talked to him?" Kankuro asked out of the blue.

"Haven't you noticed?" Temari asked back.

"Noticed what?" Kankuro turned and looked at Temari.

"He's trying…" Temari said. Kankuro's puzzled face was all Temari saw. "He's trying to be good. Not to kill… Gaara is trying to… Love," Temari spit out.

"You think he is trying to "love", Temari?" Kankuro was dumbfounded. "He is a monster!"

Temari snapped. "He may be a monster to you, but he is still YOUR brother!" She raised her voice. "I would think even you would see that Kankuro!"

"That doesn't justify all he has done!" Kankuro argued.

"That's in the past now! Put it behind you and find some compassion! He is your brother and he needs support. Of all the people, it should be you!" Temari said.

Kankuro gritted his teeth. "I just don't know if I can, Temari… I may not look like it but, I'm a little scared of him…"

"A ninja like you is scared of your brother?" Temari laughed.

"Shut up!" Kankuro yelled in surprise. "I will face my fear!"

Temari laughed a little more. "Good, thank you."

* * *

><p>2:15 PM<p>

_I had better show myself before Temari get worried… _Gaara sighed and stood up from his desk. He set down the book he had been reading. He walked out of his room much more energetic than usual. The sleep had helped him. Even when he was in the bathroom he realized the dark circles under his eyes had become thinner. He didn't really know if he could thank Temari. What Shukaku had said made Gaara a little worried that his sister really was trying to kill him.

When Gaara came down the stairs he was immediately greeted by Kankuro. _What do you want…?_

"Hey little bro! I was wondering if maybe you want to go down to the local ramen shop and get some lunch." Kankuro smiled.

Gaara was a little shocked that his brother was now asking him if he wanted to have lunch. _Hell no… _"I was going to ask Temari something but, I guess it can wait." Gaara said with no emotion.

Kankuro smiled more. "Awesome! Be ready in five!" He ran off to get his money.

Gaara sighed. _Why is everyone so nice to me all of a sudden? I know I'm trying but, I didn't expect them to take it so seriously…_

Kankuro then came back to Gaara. "Let's go!"

_Grrrrr… _"Ok," Gaara calmly said. He followed Kankuro out the door and down the street.

"Man, I can't remember the last time we went to have lunch together like this!" Kankuro said anxiously.

Maybe because we never have… Gaara thought sarcastically. "Me too…" Gaara said in reply. They walked into the ramen shop and sat down.

"One day we have to go to Konaha and have Ichiraku Ramen's ramen! I hear it's the best!" Kankuro said happily.

"I guess…" Gaara said.

Kankuro ordered his ramen and so did Gaara from a very scared looking man. _Yeah that's right… Fear me! _Gaara thought almost making himself laugh. _Man, I have a bad sense of humor… _

"So Gaara, chunin exams are coming up again soon. Temari and I are gonna go. Maybe you want to come?" Kankuro said.

_That's if they will let me in again… _"Sure, I'm sure we will pass this time if we don't try to destroy the village like last time." Gaara said sarcastically.

Kankuro laughed. "We have an alliance now! Hahahahaha!"

_You can just keep laughing… _"But, still… It's me we are talking about here."

Kankuro stopped laughing right away. "Sorry…"

"Oh it's okay!" Gaara said sarcastically. "Wouldn't want you to be rude!"

"Dude, let's just calm down," Kankuro said putting his hands up in defense.

Gaara just sighed. Their ramen was set in front of them and they started eating. _Man, ramen is better than I thought it was… _Gaara thought.

Nothing much was said the rest of the meal. Some slight gestures of how the food was good but, that were pretty much it. Kankuro paid the ramen cook and they started walking back to the house.

"So…." Kankuro said awkwardly.

_Ugh, he is just like Temari… _"What now?" Gaara said annoyed a little.

"Well, I heard that you slept last night. You look better too! You seem to have the color back in your skin." Kankuro smiled.

_Do I really look better when I sleep…? _"Uh, thanks?" Gaara really didn't want to conversation to go on.

"You're welcome. I mean it's not like it's a bad thing!" Kankuro nervously laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Well, then thank you…" Gaara tried to sound a little bit more excited.

"No problem!" Kankuro smiled. They walked to the front door of the house and looked at each other when they heard a voice other than Temari's.

"Who is that?" Kankuro asked.

"Shush!" Gaara put his ear against the door.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara heard Temari's voice.

The stranger then said. "You know what I am talking about. As a shinobi of this village you must do your duty!" The voice sounded old and harsh.

"I will never kill my own brother!" Temari yelled.

"Then all your privileges you have will be revoked. You will be treated like scum in the village. You must obey orders!" The stranger said.

Temari didn't say anything.

"Good, I am glad we have come to an understanding. I expect the job to be done soon." Gaara heard footsteps coming to the door. _Shukaku was right? _Gaara thought. _Temari is just trying to get to me to kill me!_ Gaara darted away; running as fast as he could. He could hear Kankuro yelling after him but, he didn't care.

"Gaara!" Kankuro yelled. The door to the house opened and one of the council members walked out.

"Good day." He said and kept walking. Kankuro looked confused and went into the house. Temari sighed as she saw Kankuro. "Where is Gaara?" She asked.

"Well, he ran. I don't know why. We heard an unfamiliar voice so he was listening in." Kankuro said.

Temari had a scared look on her face. "Oh no!"

"What?" Kankuro asked confused.

"The elder was just here and was giving me orders to kill Gaara!" She raised her voice.

"What?" Kankuro yelled.

"I'm not actually going to do it! The thing is Gaara heard all of that then he isn't going to trust you or me!" She panicked.

"This is bad!" Kankuro said.

"We need to find him! You get the west part of the village; I will get the east side!" Temari darted out the door.

She ran as fast as she could_. Oh Gaara, please don't hate me! _She urgently thought. She checked everywhere on the ground then when on the roofs.

Meanwhile, Kankuro was checking the local shops and malls. He asked if anyone had seen the red head even though most people didn't answer him nicely.

The sun had begun to set and Gaara was sitting on a building as far away from his house as possible. He was scared. He had trusted Temari. _Why…? _He thought the lump in his throat had returned.

"Gaara!" Gaara heard his name and looked behind him seeing Temari out of breathe. He stood up.

"Go away!" He screamed.

"No! Let me explain!" Temari said urgently.

"No!" Gaara yelled.

"Yes! What you heard was wrong!" Temari yelled back.

"You want to kill me! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! Shukaku even warned me but, I didn't listen!" Gaara yelled.

"Gaara, I am not going to kill you! I swear I will never do that to you! I am your sister!" She yelled back walking closer.

"It is orders! You even said sometimes in life we have to do things we don't like! You were going to wait for me to sleep again and kill me!" He screamed.

"Gaara, I am not ever going to kill you! Please believe me!" She said.

"You are just like everyone else! You wish I was never born! You wish I never exist! You hate me!" He screamed.

"Gaara, you're wrong! I love you!" Temari yelled back.

"Shut up!" Gaara screamed and then the strangest sensation happened to him. His eyes burned and the lump in his throat was intense and then tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I love you," Temari repeated.

"You're lying!" Gaara screamed evilly and sand flew at Temari ready to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>Left you hanging there didn't I! Mwa hahahahaha I am so evil! Just kidding! This is not the climax of the story. I have more stuff planned. I really hope the grammar was good! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review! <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Fourth chapter! I'm totally continuing this story! Thanks to the people who added this story to their watch list! I feel special! Wait… Not that kind of special the good kind of special ya know? **

**I DO NOT own the Sand Siblings or any Naruto characters that I use in this story! **

* * *

><p>"I love you," said Temari again.<p>

"You're lying!" Screamed Gaara and sand flew at Temari ready to kill.

The sand definitely hit something, or rather someone. It was not its intended target. Gaara was a little shocked to see that Kankuro had blocked the sand, protecting Temari. Memories of Yashamaru and the time he had blocked the kids from getting hurt from his murderous sand. Gaara put his head in his hands in pain. He was losing control.

Kankuro stumbled backwards. "Gaara…"

"Kankuro you need to be more careful… He isn't stable right now!" She said. Temari slowly walked up to Gaara. "Gaara listen…"

Gaara screamed. He felt weak and slid to the ground, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry… The council gave me orders to kill you… But, I want you to know that I would never obey an order such as that! You are my brother, my friend and in all a wonderful person! I can see you are trying to be better. I can see that you are refusing Shukaku. I can see that behind the mask of no emotion you put on every day, is a kid just wanting to love and be loved in return! I love you just like any sister should!" Temari said putting her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Gaara's head felt like it was about to pop. He almost wanted to give into Shukaku. _She is lying!_ He screamed in his head; he couldn't talk, all that came out were screams. _She is going to betray me just like Yashamaru!_

"Gaara… I promise… From now on I am going to be there for you! I want you to know I will never hurt you…" Temari calmly said.

Gaara heard the sincerity in Temari's voice but, he couldn't decide if she was lying. _I can't take it… Why is she saying all of that…? Please… Stop… But, she is right… I want to be loved! _To Temari's surprise, she felt Gaara pull her into a hug. He sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm sorry!" He wailed. "Promise me you won't leave me…" He cried. She hugged him back.

"I promise," She said.

Kankuro stood there completely astonished of what was happening. _Gaara is… Crying? _He thought to himself. _No he's bawling! Wow… _Kankuro had a completely blank face but, on the inside he started to pity Gaara a little bit. He just felt bad that he had never acknowledged his brother like Temari had. On top of that, he had never even realized his brother had any other feeling than anger!

"Guys… We should go…" Kankuro awkwardly said.

Temari nodded. "Come on Gaara… Let's go home." She said.

Gaara nodded the tears were still falling out of his eyes. Temari helped him up and then the siblings began to walk home. All the way home Gaara was silent but the tears still fell.

* * *

><p>2 Months Later<p>

Gaara sat on his bed listening to his IPod. I _wonder when Temari will be back... Maybe she will bring cookies! _Gaara thought to himself. It was Saturday and Temari had gone to the early morning market. It had been two months since Gaara had a break down. He felt much better that he let it out. Even better, Temari and Kankuro had even trusted him more. The only thing that Gaara was worried about was Shukaku. It had seemed to disappear. Shukaku had been completely silent since that night.

Gaara heard the door open to his room. "It's about time Temari!" He smiled and looked up to see an explosive Kunai flying straight at him. He dodged it rolling backwards off the bed as it exploded. _What? _He looked over to see a masked man holding two more explosion kunai. _An assassin?_ Gaara thought the assassins had stopped since his father died. This was the first one since.

The assassin threw another kunai. _There goes my mini garden on the balcony…_ Gaara thought and directed his sand at the man's feet sending him to the ground. Gaara jumped up and grabbed the man's hands pulling them behind his back. He then pulled the man's mask off revealing a young man maybe in his twenties. His eyes were fearful.

"Who sent you?" Gaara asked.

The man did not answer.

Gaara pushed the man's head hard into the floor and asked more sternly. "Who. Sent. You?"

"It was orders from the Kazekage!" The man said.

Gaara sighed. "Of course…"

"Please don't kill me!" The man fearfully said.

"You're pathetic," Gaara shook his head. "I'm going to let you go now. But, don't try to kill me. Understand?"

The guy nodded and relaxed. Gaara let the man go and sat back. "Go tell the Kazekage there is no point in trying to kill me." The man then rushed off.

Gaara stood up and looked at his blown to pieces room and sighed.

"I'm home!" Temari shouted walking through the front door. Kankuro was coming down the stairs carrying chunks of wood.

"Oh hi sis!" He said going to the back door.

"Uh… What are you doing?" asked Temari.

"Oh yeah! Gaara got his room blown up!" Kankuro said rushing out the back door dumping the wood in his hands in a pile. "This is his bed!"

"Oh my god!" Temari said and put the bag of groceries on the counter and rushed up to Gaara's room to see the place completely torn apart. The bed, dresser, and balcony were gone. Temari stood there a little shocked.

"It was an assassin," Temari heard Gaara's voice and turned around to see him standing against the doorway.

"What?" Temari almost yelled.

"Whoa, whoa don't freak out!" Gaara said putting his hands up in defense. "Just an assassin!"

"Just an assassin?" Temari screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

_Talk about overreaction… _"Just calm down and let me tell you what happened," Gaara said calmly.

"I am calm!" Temari yelled. "How could they do this to you? What is wrong with them? Those crazy bastards!My god, they don't know who they are messing with! They mess with you, they mess with me! When I get my hands on them..." Temari's rant went on for a couple of minutes.

"Are you done?" Gaara asked.

Temari sighed. "Yes…"

"Good, I was just listening to my IPod and the door opened then… BOOM!" Gaara said putting his arms out to his room.

"Wow…" Temari sighed.

Gaara sighed. "Well, help me pick up the remains of my dresser,"

* * *

><p>6:00 PM<p>

"Temari?" asked Gaara coming into the kitchen while she was beginning to cook dinner.

"What is it?" She said getting out pots and pans obviously preoccupied.

"Well, I was wondering if I could help you cook?" Gaara said shyly. Asking to help was something he never did. He finally got the courage to ask.

Temari stopped surprised that Gaara had asked something like that. "Uh, sure?" She smiled.

Gaara smiled (something he was getting better at). "What can I do?"

"Oh, just get out an onion and um, chop it finely," Temari said awkwardly. "The cutting board is in there," She pointed to the drawer by the sink.

Gaara nodded and got an onion from the fridge and the cutting board from the drawer. He washed the onion and then made a knife out of his sand.

"Wait!" Temari shouted.

Gaara stopped before cutting.

"I don't want sand in the food! Use this," Temari handed Gaara an ordinary kitchen knife.

"Oh!" Gaara said as if it made a lot more sense. He took the knife and started cutting the onion.

Temari sighed and continued what she was doing to prepare the meal.

"I'm back!" Kankuro yelled from the door. "I got Gaara another dresser! I'm gonna go put it in his room!"

Temari looked at Gaara to see him wiping his eyes but, taken aback by it only stinging more. She sighed and went over and got a wash rag wet. "Here…" She said and wiped his eyes gently. She looked into his light green eyes seeing something new in his eyes that she had never noticed before.

"Uh…" Gaara said awkwardly.

"Oh! Sorry!" Temari looked away realizing she was staring a little too long. She laughed nervously and grabbed the chopped onions pouring them into the frying pan.

"What should I do now?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, uh go help Kankuro. He's probably going to kill himself getting that dresser up the stairs!" Temari smiled nervously.

Gaara nodded and went to the bottom of the stairs to see Kankuro half way up madly trying to get the dresser up the next step. Gaara sighed and went to help lifting it with Kankuro.

"Thanks bro!" Kankuro smiled as they walked up the stairs.

"Kankuro, can I talk to you about something?" Gaara asked his brother.

"Uh, sure! You can tell me anything!" Kankuro laughed and smiled as he dragged the dresser into Gaara's room.

"Well, also could you keep it between you and me?" Gaara asked. He had never shared anything with his brother secretly.

"Uh yeah! Totally!" Kankuro still smiled. He liked the new Gaara.

"Well, it's about Temari," Gaara started.

Kankuro's mind totally went the wrong direction with what Gaara was saying. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold it!"

"What?"

"You don't…" Kankuro shut the door to Gaara's room. "You don't like Temari?"

"What? I like her, she's my sister," Gaara said a little confused.

"No! I mean like like her?" Kankuro whispered.

"Oh my god! NO! Why would you think that?" Gaara freaked out.

"Oh," Kankuro felt really stupid. "Sorry buddy continue…"

_What the heck? _"Well, Temari keeps looking into my eyes. I mean making eye contact is one thing but, she keeps looking into my eyes like she's trying to see something. I don't know what she is looking for. It's weird. I was wondering if maybe you knew why she was doing that?" Gaara pulled the dresser to the spot he wanted it.

Kankuro made his thinking face.

"Dinners ready guys!" Temari shouted from downstairs.

"Well, I don't know what she is looking for or what she sees," Kankuro was still thinking. "Let me look into your eyes!"

"That's stupid," Gaara laughed.

"It's not let me look!" Kankuro said getting closer to Gaara.

_Hell no! _"No!" Gaara said.

Kankuro then jumped and tackled Gaara onto his back. "I said let me look!" Gaara tried to get Kankuro off but, couldn't. Kankuro grabbed Gaara's arms and pinned him. Gaara was so surprised his brother could even do that that his eyes were wide with surprise. Kankuro looked straight into his brother's and saw it. Something that he didn't see before and understood why Temari had been looking.

"Guys come on!" Temari opened the door and everybody stopped. "Oh! Am I interrupting something?" Temari looked away her mind going other places. Gaara head butted his brother making Kankuro yelp and fall away from him.

"Temari that was not what it looked like!" Kankuro screamed.

"Really?" She looked to Gaara.

"Yes! Really!" Gaara screamed freaking out.

"Ok," Temari said embarrassed and completely not even knowing what to say. "Can we all just go and eat before the food gets cold?"

"Yes please…" Kankuro got up and ran downstairs.

Gaara got up after him. _There is something wrong with my siblings… _Gaara thought and walked past Temari and went downstairs.

"What the heck…" Temari went downstairs after them.

All dinner was silent. The siblings all thought about making some small talk but, it was all too awkward!

* * *

><p>9:00 PM<p>

Gaara was on the roof looking up at the night sky while Temari and Kankuro were watching TV.

"Temari?" Kankuro said awkwardly afraid she was still thinking about what had happened earlier.

"hmmmm?" She said sipping some water from her glass.

"About earlier… Gaara was asking me about something that involves you… I said I wouldn't tell but, I think it's important…" Kankuro said.

"What is it?" She now had to know.

"He was concerned because you lately you have been looking into his eyes like something is there or that you are searching for something. He was wondering what it was. I had to tackle him just to look clearly in his eyes but I understand now what you saw," Kankuro told Temari.

"You saw it too?" Temari asked surprised.

Kankuro nodded. "It hasn't been there before… It's something new…"

"I don't know what it is… I keep looking so maybe it will come to me but, I just can't…"

"I think I know what it is," Kankuro stated plainly.

Temari only looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's love," He said.

* * *

><p><strong>First off, this is not going to turn into something gross! I just wanted to represent that life has its awkward moments and misunderstanding plus it's kinda fun! So, sorry that it took me so long to update. I got sick and have been recently writing my own original story. School is starting in a couple days for me so the updates will be slow… Grrrr… Well, hope you enjoyed! Review please!<strong>

**~Until next time~**


End file.
